


Uncle Peter Has Fallen In Love

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, College Student Stiles, First Date, First Meeting, Fluff, Good Peter, Lawyer Peter, M/M, Stiles loves to bake, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “Who was that?” He croaked out, still staring after the man until his dad pulled him into his office, forcing him to look away.“Who?” His dad asked confused while he sat down in his chair, rearranging a stack of papers on his desk. “Oh, you mean Peter?” The Sheriff eyed his son slyly and Stiles hoped he didn’t notice the blush that had spread across his face.-Or: A little piece about Peter and Stiles' first meeting.(Can be read as a stand alone)





	Uncle Peter Has Fallen In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing from Stiles' perspective because a lot of you asked for something more Steter centric.  
> I hope you like it.

Stiles had a bounce in his step and a lunch bag as well as two coffees in his hands as he crossed the parking lot towards the entrance of the sheriff station. Christmas was drawing closer and the Californian heat had vanished, leaving behind a bone deep chill that turned his nose red if he spent more than 5 minutes outside.   
He shivered and cuddled deeper into the scarf wrapped around his neck.   
  
It was a hideous thing, lumpy, uneven and with a lot of holes, the red, white and blue parts weren’t separated enough to make the scarf look somewhat even, but Stiles loved it, mostly because it had been a gift from Scott.

Scotty had taken up crocheting a few weeks ago after he had heard Allison gush over a scarf on Pinterest. Originally, he had wanted to buy a similar one but after spending three days unsuccessfully looking for one that resembled the one she had fallen in love with, he had sat down with as much determination as a puppy like Scott could express and started crocheting.

Stiles had made a lot of jokes about it, at least until Scotty had shyly given him a Captain America inspired scarf with a lumpy and too large beanie to match, that slipped over his eyes. Stiles didn’t even care that he got the results of Scott’s trial runs because the wool was fluffy and soft, and it smelled homey and a lot like Scott.

So, he wore his uneven scarf and lumpy beanie with pride and thanked Scott in his head whenever they protected his sensitive neck or the tips of his ears from a harsh breeze. And a small part of him hoped that Scott decided to keep doing this whole crochet thing and maybe make Melissa a blanket because that meant more stuff for Stiles! And he really needed a pair of fitting Captain America gloves.

He buried his face deeper in the soft wool as he jumped up the five stairs to the entrance door and opened it with great flourish. He had missed the station, missed the deputies he had grown up with and was grateful for his Christmas break. It was longer than usual this year and gave him plenty of time to catch up with everyone.

Even though he went to a college only a little more than an hour away, the course load and assignments kept him busy enough that he rarely got the chance to spend a weekend at home. But, if taking a lot more courses than usual and sacrificing his weekends meant that he could graduate over a year earlier it was so worth it.

Stiles was about to enter the station when he stumbled over nothing and tripped into the entrance hall, barely keeping hold of everything he was carrying and flailed around helplessly for a moment, almost, _almost_ spilling both coffees, or rather his coffee and his dad’s tea.

He shot Tara a sheepish glance, who was staring at him with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. She, much like the other deputies, was pretty much used to his antics and problems with gravity.

“Close one.” He winked and strolled through the door leading through the station and towards his dad’s office. He stopped to chat with a few deputies, slapped a few grubby hands away that tried to steal the lunch bag, before he finally reached his father’s office.

He contemplated knocking with his head for a few seconds, seeing as his hands were clearly occupied, but then decided against it. Before he could figure out a way to get inside, the door was opened, and Stiles stared at the most glorious male specimen to ever walk the earth.

Blue eyes, brown hair, a smug smirk on sly lips and a body that could belong to an underwear model or porn star, wrapped up in a tight-fitting designer suit. Fuck, the man did not only look expensive, he also smelled expensive. Was that a thing? An expensive smell?

“Thanks Peter, I really appreciate everything you’re doing for the station.” Stiles heard his dad say and was knocked out of his daze.

“No need to thank me Sheriff, I’m always happy to help.” Perfect male specimen answered with a velvet smooth voice, before his eyes settled on Stiles’ face.

Stiles did not blush, he did not!

“I’ll see you soon Sheriff.” The model shook his father’s hand, before giving Stiles one last lingering glance.

“I told you to call me John.” His dad called after perfect male specimen with an easy smile. The only answer they got was a chuckle, then tight suit was gone, leaving Stiles breathless and drooling.

“Who was that?” He croaked out, still staring after the man until his dad pulled him into his office, forcing him to look away.

“Who?” His dad asked confused while he sat down in his chair, rearranging a stack of papers on his desk. “Oh, you mean Peter?” The Sheriff eyed his son slyly and Stiles hoped he didn’t notice the blush that had spread across his face.

“Gimme the coffee and make me a proper dinner and I’ll tell you as much as I think you should know.” John demanded, eyes sat on the hot cup of coffee standing in front of him.

“Tea is very healthy for you.” Stiles sniffed, but thought about the offer. “I’ll make you a veggie burger, fries and apple pie, but no coffee.” He tried to negotiate, staring his dad down like he was a trained police officer himself.

After a few seconds his dad crocked his head, obviously considering the deal.

“I want salt on my fries and mayo, and I want real apple pie, with crumbles.” His dad countered. “And I’ll tell you _more_ than you should know.” He held out a hand.

“We’ve a deal old man!” Stiles nodded and took it, shaking it vigorously before pulling his dad’s salad out of the lunch bag. “Here’s your lunch.”

His father didn’t even grumble about the salad, probably too happy to finally get some fries and pie to care about a little bit of ‘rabbit food’.

“So, who is this Peter and why does he look like he’s a model? Don’t tell me he’s a pimp, he looks like he could be one of these high-class pimps who call their whores ‘escorts’ and send them to politicians and actors just to get juicy blackmail.” Before his imagination could run too wild, his dad interrupted him.

“He’s not a pimp and his criminal record is absolutely clean, not even as much as a parking or speeding ticket.” His father grumbled while sipping his tea, grimacing at the taste.

“Too clean.” Stiles nodded. “That’s suspicious.” Nobody had a totally clean vest, everyone had at done at least something illegal, no matter how small.

“Not really.” John shrugged. “He’s a lawyer, and a goddamn good one. Even if he ever got a speeding ticket, I’m sure he could get himself out of it by either using his knowledge or his good looks.”

“A lawyer.” Yeah, Stiles could see that. Peter was apparently neither an underwear model nor a pimp or porn star, he was a _lawyer_. Fancy. “If you want proper fries with mayonnaise you need to give me more.”

His dad sighed but relented.

“Peter Hale, 34, born in Beacon Hills, younger brother of the resident Alpha Talia Hale. He’s a born werewolf, originally a beta but killed a rouge Alpha five years ago to save a young woman the alpha had attacked. Handled the power shift easily and hasn’t turned anyone. Graduated high school a year early as valedictorian, got a full ride at Yale, studied law and graduated on top of his class. Currently works at a prestigious law firm in Berkley, became partners four years ago and has yet to lose a case.” His dad stabbed a piece of sliced cucumber viciously.

“If he’s such a big shot, why is he here?” Stiles’ brows furrowed. “Did you arrest one of the Hales?” He couldn’t imagine for a Hale to be arrested, they just didn’t seem the type.

John laughed.

“No, and even if I did I doubt Peter would defend them. He’s actually volunteering as an attorney at the station helping those who are accused of something they didn’t do. Something about how he can’t stand to constantly defend ‘guilty old moneysacks’ and wants to help the innocent ones in his free time. I’m certainly not complaining, our former defense attorneys sucked and with Peter we have lawyer who actually knows what he’s talking about. Not to mention that we save a lot of money due to his generous work.”

Stiles was more and more interested in Peter Hale by the second.

“Is he single?” The words slipped out of his mouth without him agreeing to it. That happened 90% of the time but now was one of the rather unfortunate times.

His dad’s eyes snapped up, narrowing a little.

“Why?” He asked in full cop mode, chewing his tofu deliberately.

Stiles laughed nervously.

“Oh, you know, just… he seems like the kind of guy who’s married to his job, I wanted to know if the stereotype was true.” He stammered, blushing again.

His dad rolled his eyes, but humored him. “Yes, he is.”

_Good_. Well, not like Stiles had a chance with someone like Peter Hale anyways, but a guy could dare to dream, right? The image of the man in his well-fitting suit would be enough fuel for a few weeks’ worth of spank bank fantasies. Stiles should feel shame, but he didn’t.

“Oh, good. I mean, not good for him but, good. Just like, good that you told me, good. Good.”

“Son, stop saying good.” His father took pity in him and changed the subject, but Stiles mind was still fixed on Peter Hale. Sexy alpha lawyer werewolf Peter Hale. Sigh…

-

 

Stiles didn’t see Peter for another three days. He had started to bring his dad lunch every day, hoping he’d somehow run into the older man again, but so far nothing.

His dad had seen right through his behavior, but didn’t complain because he got a daily lunch out of it, even if it was too ‘green’ for his taste.

Stiles had almost given up hope when he entered the station on Friday, and decided that if he Peter wasn’t there today, then he’d understand the obvious hint fate was throwing his way. It was simply not meant to be, he was not lucky enough to get a second glance at the sexiest person he had ever seen.

But when he stepped into the sheriff station he almost squealed with happiness because there he was, this time wearing an expensive, dark coat over his pristine suit and a nice-looking scarf around his neck, sadly hiding the slightly tanned skin that was calling for Stiles to kiss and bite it.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He could hardly walk up to Peter and just _say_ something. He doubted someone as expensive looking as Peter would even consider talking to someone dressed in plaid, ratty sneakers with a lumpy beanie and messy scarf. Dammit. Even if he loved his scarf.

“Captain America, I take it.” A smooth voice mumbled next to him, making him jump.

Stiles blinked rapidly and gaped for a moment when he realized that Peter Hale was looking at him, _talking_ to him. Holy Shit!

“Wha?” He stuttered, clenching the lunch bag in his hands desperately.

“The hat and scarf, either Captain America or the French _tricoloure_.” The way his lips wrapped around the word tricoloure almost made Stiles’ knees weak.

“Oh.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Captain America, definitely Captain America, I don’t know any French.”

Pete’s lips tugged into a little smile.

“A shame. It’s _la langue de l’amour_ after all.”

This time Stiles definitely had weak knees. Fucking Bambi like knees because he suddenly imagined Peter slowly fucking him, whispering French filth into his ear while peppering him with kisses.

Goddammit. Stiles suddenly realized that he stood right next a werewolf, who was able to smell his arousal from miles away.

“I, uh, yeah. It’s just Captain America.” He mumbled a little self consciously and fiddled with a lose thread that had wormed out of his scarf.

“There’s nothing ‘ _just’_ about Captain America. I can certainly see his appeal, even if I’m more of a DC guy myself.” Peter said easily, adjusting the grip on his briefcase.

“You like comics? You prefer DC over Marvel?” Stiles squeaked, while he desperately tried to keep his heart calm.

“You’re cute.” Peter smirked, and Stiles breath stuttered.

Peter Hale was the kind of guy who could easily play the bad guy and make the audience fall in love with him. Like Tom Hiddleston, just not as British.

“Until next time, Stiles” Peter winked at him before turning on his heels and pushing through the door, letting a rush of cold air in, which knocked Stiles out of his stupor. Holy fucking shit, did that just happen?

-

Okay, this time Stiles was prepared. He was fucking ready for battle.

He had a large box of brownies with him instead of his usual coffee and his dad’s tea and was ready to woo the fuck out of Peter Hale with his baking. The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, right?

And if Stiles’ peanut brownies couldn’t reach Peter’s heart nothing could.

If Peter wasn’t at the station he would leave the brownies for the deputies, but Stiles had spotted a flashy car in the parking lot that no officer could afford just like that. It _had_ to belong to Peter.

Stiles steeled himself for a second, preparing for battle and ready to fight two dozen officers so Peter Hale could get at least one of his brownies before the station had scarfed them down like a pack of hungry wolves.

Stiles should probably stop the werewolf jokes if he wanted to get on Peter’s good side. He had a five-year plan, and should Peter find out about his tendency to joke about things he shouldn’t joke about, it would turn his plan into a ten-year operation. And he definitely didn’t want to wait ten years if he had the chance to put a ring on that.

Stiles entered the station, marched past Tara who eyed the box of brownies and hurried towards his dad’s office, hoping that Peter was there. His heart was in his throat when he knocked instead of just barging in and heard his dad call out that he could come in.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles opened the door and tried to avoid staring at Peter, but even if he did stare quite a bit, there was no reason to judge him. Someone as smoking hot as Peter deserved to be worshipped like the fine piece of art he was.

“Hello dad, daddio, father of mine, padre, giver or life.” Stiles cringed inwardly and cursed his mouth. “I come bearing gifts. Brownie gifts, for you and uh…” His eyes flickered between his dad and Peter, who sniffed the air subtilty, like he tried to get a whiff of the brownie smell.

“Oh really, fruit of my loins?” His father never missed a chance to embarrass him. Stiles knew he deserved it.

“Uh, yes.” Stiles nodded and only stopped when he realized he must resemble a Fallout bobble head. “Enough to feed an army, or a station full of deputies.” He laughed nervously.

“That’s very considerate of you, Stiles.” A grin was tugging on the Sheriff’s lips. “Why don’t you offer Peter some? I think I forgot some case files in my cruiser that I need, entertain him while I’m gone.” His father took two brownies before leaving the office, but not without giving Stiles a meaningful glance that promised they’d talk about this later.

For a second Stiles stared at his brownies, then he sucked in a breath and looked at Peter, squaring his shoulders.

“Do you want a brownie? They’re still warm and a little gooey. They’re the good homemade stuff not the crap out of a card box. I, uh, made them with peanuts, are you allergic to peanuts? I haven’t heard of a werewolf with allergies, but you never know.” He babbled and knew that he would cringe about his awkwardness for years to come.

“I’d like one very much, Stiles.” Peter got out of his chair with one fluid motion and stalked across the room until he stood right in front of Stiles, so close to him that their toes were almost touching. “Thank you, Stiles.” Peter’s elegant fingers picked up one brownie and Stiles watched wide eyed how the sinfully cut lips closed around the sweet snack, licking away some of the gooey chocolate that stuck to his mouth.

Stiles did _not_ whimper, he did not! And even if he did, it was a very manly whimper.

“Delicious.” Peter hummed, eyes never leaving Stiles’ face.

“Thanks.” Stiles squeaked and tried to think about the time he saw Finstock in a spandex to prevent himself from getting a boner or even coming right into his pants like a premature teenager.

“How old are you, Stiles?” The older man asked, a red gleam in his hungry eyes and suddenly Stiles felt like a rabbit that had stumbled on the big bad wolf’s path and was now faced with a predator. But this wolf didn’t want to harm him, this wolf wanted to ravish him until he couldn’t think straight anymore.

“21.” Stiles answered breathlessly. He knew he had a baby face and he still needed to show his ID to get into R rated movies or clubs, so he wasn’t exactly surprised by Peter’s question.

“Does that mean I don’t have to worry about your father shooting me if I ask out his non-jailbait son?” Peter arched one eyebrow. “Because as much as I’d like to spoil you with good food, this suit is a designer and in case your dad decides to shoot me, I’d prefer it if he put a bullet hole into something less expensive of mine.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Stiles was 90% sure that his dad would not shoot Peter Hale.

“Good. I’ll pick you up at seven sweetheart. Just wear something casual, even in plaid you look positively ready to be ravished.” A slightly calloused finger caressed Stiles jaw, then Peter picked up his briefcase and took another brownie. “You really are adorable, I can’t wait to see how deep that blush goes.”

Stiles was too dazed to answer and almost jumped five feet in the air when he heard his dad clear his throat behind him.

“I take it Peter liked your brownies?” A smile tugged on the Sheriff’s lips. “And that he asked you out?”

“How do you know that?” Stiles squeaked and clutched the brownie box tightly.

His dad rolled his eyes fondly. “You have that Lydia Martin expression on your face and Peter asked me for your food preferences when he went to his car.”

“You’re not gonna shoot him, right dad? I told him you wouldn’t.” Stiles bit his lip. He didn’t really think his dad would shoot one of his boyfriends, but all the shotgun jokes had left an impression on Stiles’ mind.

“I won’t.” John snorted, before his face got serious. “But I want you to be careful son. Peter Hale may be a good man with a conscience, but I’ve seen him at work. As soon as he opens his briefcase he turns into a devil in disguise who’ll use everything against you without mercy. There’s a reason he’s such a good lawyer and it certainly isn’t because he’s a saint.”

“Way to make him sound like a creep.” Stiles snorted and tried to chase away the flutter in his stomach. So what if he had a thing for bad guys? He wasn’t the only one who felt attracted to the wrong kind of men, the kind of men that should make you run away but captured your heart with just one glance of their cold eyes.

“I’m just saying, don’t give him a reason to sue you and you should be fine. I don’t think there’s a lawyer out there who stands a chance against Peter and even if there were, I couldn’t afford it.” John took a few more brownies out of the box before shooing Stiles out of his office. “And now share these with the deputies, they’re already on the edge of their seats, ready to fight over the last brownie.”

Stiles laughed, but did as his father had told him. He knew how hungry deputies doing desk work were.

-

Stiles did not change three times, he only changed his pants twice and stood around his room for an hour because he couldn’t decide which shirt to wear. Something inside of him felt like he should wear a tie, but when he had actually put one on he had looked like a middle schooler at their first dance and grimaced.

Yeah, there was no way Peter would want to go out with a 21-year old who looked like he could be a freshman in high school.  

Shortly before seven Stiles sat at the kitchen table, just one step away from turning into a nervous wreck. He was bouncing one leg and drumming his fingers nervously on the table until his dad softly slapped the back of his head.

“Calm down, you’re making me nervous.” John sighed while he grabbed yesterday’s leftovers from the fridge to make himself dinner. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Calm down, he says. You have nothing to worry about, he says.” Stiles grumbled, but stopped his fingers and instead clenched them into a fist.

His father laughed but didn’t answer, probably too busy enjoying his only child’s misery. Stiles didn’t care, he was too nervous to care about anything other than his date with Peter right now.

It wasn’t his first date, he had gone on a few dates in the past few years, but never with someone so out of his league as Peter Hale.

Stiles knew that he wasn’t unattractive per se, he had been told that he had an adorable twink face and blowjob lips, but Stiles also knew that his unstoppable mouth and loud personality were the reason why he was never asked for a second date.

He didn’t know what it was that had made Peter ask him out. He knew his brownies were good, but they weren’t _that_ good. Peter was clearly an 11 on a scale from one to ten and quite a few years older than Stiles, what was the appeal in a college student? It couldn’t be a midlife crisis and it was highly unlikely that Peter needed to stroke his ego by having a little trophy half his age hanging on his arm.

Stiles didn’t know how he scored a date with Peter, he had no idea at all.

Th ring of the doorbell made him almost fall off his chair and he tried to ignore his dad’s laughter, while scrambling through the hallway to open the door.

He pulled it open and was speechless for a moment. Peter looked delicious.

He had lost the suit and switched it for black jeans and a white Henley, which stretched deliciously over his broad shoulders and strong pecks. It enhanced his werewolf physique and Stiles had a hard time looking away from the deep V that allowed a tiny peek at Peter’s chest.

“Hello Stiles.” Peter positively leered, blue eyes wandering over the human’s body.

Stiles shuddered and felt a blush spread over his cheeks, but he at least regained his voice.

“Hi Peter. You look nice.” He said weakly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. He was glad that Peter was also wearing something casual. The man was sex on legs even without the suit, but this way Stiles didn’t feel like they were worlds apart at least.

“Thank you, dear boy. I could say the same about you.” Peter’s voice sounded honest and Stiles believed him. The compliment made his stomach flutter and his heart stutter. “Now, I got you a little something.” The wolf continued and presented Stiles with a beautiful wildflower bouquet.

Stiles was speechless for the second time in five minutes. Nobody had ever gotten him flowers before. He liked it a lot.

“These are beautiful.” He breathed and took them, blushing again when his fingers brushed Peter’s. The flowers were indeed beautiful, not too presumptuous but not too plain either. They were perfect.  “I should put them in some water.” He was about to run back into the house, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“How about I do that for you, son? Wouldn’t want you to miss your reservations.” His dad offered, before looking at Peter. “It’s good to see you Peter.”

The man shook hands easily and Stiles was relieved that at least Peter already had his father’s approval. No threatening with various shotguns necessary.

“It’s good to see you too, Sheriff. I finished the Thompson case, he should be fine and all charges should be dropped within the next few days.” Peter smiled easily. “If the prosecuting attorney gives you trouble, don’t hesitate to call me and I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks Peter, I don’t know what we’d do without you.” John laughed, before he took the bouquet from Stiles’ hands and pushed his son out of the door. “Make sure to keep him save, alright? He has the habit to get into trouble.”

Stiles squeaked in disbelief but before he could protest, his father had already closed the door, laughing loudly.

“Traitor.” Stiles grumbled, before turning to Peter. “Still want to go out with me?” He asked, only half-jokingly, but to his relief Peter simply smiled.

“Of course.” The Alpha said and led him to the sleek car parked next to Stiles’ old jeep. The differences between the two cars reflected pretty much the differences between Peter and Stiles. It wasn’t exactly raising Stiles’ confidence.

-

“So, Stiles, tell me about yourself.” Peter started after they’d been seated in a cozy but modern vegetarian restaurant. It had opened only a few weeks ago and Stiles hadn’t had the chance to try it out, mainly because his dad as well as his friends refused to eat at a vegetarian place.

They had passed the time in the car with some small talk and Stiles had held a five-minute monologue about his jeep’s awesomeness because he felt like he needed to defend his baby, who was probably traumatized from having to stand next to Peter’s flashy car.

“Are you sure? I tend to ramble.” Stiles blurted out, cringing in his seat. Yeah, he was not as smooth as he liked to be.

“Absolutely sure, dear boy. I think your rambling is endearing.” Peter raised his water glass to his lips, indicating for Stiles to start talking.

“Uh, okay.” Stiles fiddled with the menu in his hands. “I’m a psychology student at Berkley and will graduate next year. Originally, I wanted to become a forensic psychologist, but I don’t think that’s really something I’d like to do anymore. Uh, I like to read a lot, especially folklore and everything regarding supernatural creatures. My best friend was bitten by a rouge when we were 16 and I kinda helped him figure out how to deal with his new werewolf life. I like to cook and bake a lot but since I’m living in the dorms I rarely get the chance, now that I’m home though, I use the opportunity to make my dad eat healthy again. He’s happy to have me home but I think he misses his junk food.” Stiles chuckled nervously and tried to calm his thundering heart. Luckily, before he could start to really ramble, the pretty waitress who’d seated them showed up again and smiled at Peter broadly while ignoring Stiles.

“So, did you decide on something or do you need more time?” She asked and actually fluttered her eyelashes at the werewolf, who looked vaguely amused.

Stiles felt a sudden burst of jealousy. He knew that he wasn’t exactly in Peter’s league, but the way Peter had opened the doors for him and pulled his chair back had heavily indicated that this was in fact a date.

“Have you decided, darling?” Peter’s eyes were set on Stiles, who needed a second to realize that the older man had just called him darling. His heart skipped in his chest and a blush spread on his cheeks.

“I’ll take the gorgonzola-spinach tagliatelle.” Stiles decided after quickly glancing at the menu.

“The same for me.” Peter nodded, not even looking at the pretty waitress.

“Alright, don’t hesitate to call for me if you decide that you want _anything_ else.” Her voice was almost a purr and Stiles stiffened slightly.

“I think we’re fine.” Peter answered with a cold voice and barely flashing eyes, making her yelp and scramble away.

“I think she pissed herself.” Stiles mumbled, staring after the hastily retreating waitress, who had vanished behind the doors leading to the kitchen.

“Good. She was rude and unprofessional and most importantly, she clearly made you feel uncomfortable.” Peter’s eyes returned to their natural, breathtaking blue. “Now, please continue telling me about yourself.”

“You really shouldn’t encourage me to talk, I’m already babbling enough for half of Beacon Hills.” Stiles worried his lip between his teeth. “And you haven’t told me anything about you yet, so it’s your turn.”

Peter crooked his head a little.

“Does that mean you didn’t use your dad or the station’s resources to find out everything about me?” Peter asked, a little surprised.

Stiles almost chocked on his water and spluttered helplessly for a second, unsure what to answer.

“Well, yes, but…” Stiles groaned weakly.

“Excellent.” Peter grinned, showing a little too much teeth. “I knew you were something special the second I saw you, little one.”

“What?” Stiles blinked slightly confused before asking tentatively: “So, you’re not mad?”

“Mad?” The alpha shook his head. “No, I’d be disappointed if you hadn’t used your little advantage to gain as much knowledge about me as possible. You’re a bright boy, Stiles, and my wolf is already falling for you.”

“Oh.” Stiles breathed and ducked his head a little, so Peter wouldn’t see how his cheeks reddened and blushed even more when he heard the older man chuckle.

Peter’s wolf wasn’t the only one falling.

-

“This was lovely.” Stiles mumbled, once they stood outside his dad’s house.

It really had been lovely; their conversation had been easy, and they never had run out of things to say. Peter told him about his work and some of his funnier cases, they had talked a lot about Stiles’ psychology degree since Peter was very interested in the subject and by the time they’d shared a dessert, they had even touched the sensitive subjects of Stiles’ dead mom and Peter’s dead brother, who’d been killed by rogue hunters.

It had been a nice evening, Peter had been a gentleman through and through, with just a hint of his alpha male personality and Stiles would be lying if he said that it didn’t turn him on. Peter had even insisted on walking Stiles to his front door, and who was Stiles to deny him? Especially if he got a good night kiss out of it?!

“It was indeed.” Peter smiled as they climbed up the porch steps. He was walking so close to Stiles that their arms brushed together. The human could smell Peter’s pleasant, addictive scent and he longed to bury his face in Peter’s neck to take a good whiff.

Maybe he had spent too much time with Scott and was now starting to act like a wolf as well.

“I’d like to take you out again, if you don’t mind.” Peter asked, stopping in front of the door.

“Yes, yes please I’d…I’d really like that.” Stiles nodded, probably looking like a bobble head again.

“Good.” The wolf mumbled and then quickly grabbed Stiles by the front of his jacket to pull him closer, into a soft, careful goodnight kiss.

It wasn’t hungry, it wasn’t sexual, instead it was sweet and almost shy, with just a hint of tongue.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again, sweetheart.” Peter smirked before he strolled down the porch steps again. “Have a good night, Stiles.”

“Yeah, me too and you too.” Stiles squeaked and cursed Peter Hale and his goddamn kissing skills when he heard the older man chuckle. As soon as the flashy black car had pulled out of the driveway and vanished behind the next corner, Stiles turned around and hit his head against the front door.

“Me too and you too, way to embarrass yourself Stilinski.” He groaned weakly, before pushing the door open and almost screamed when he saw his father causally sit on the staircase.

“Dad!” He protested. “You almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been sitting there?”

“So, I take it you will go out with him again?” His father asked, ignoring both questions.

“Maybe.” Stiles flushed and fiddled with his scarf.

“Good, good.” His dad nodded. “Just don’t break his heart son, the sheriff station needs Peter Hale and no amount of baked goods will save your ass if you screw this up.”

“Dad!” Stiles huffed indignantly, but his father simply laughed and went back to the living room, where the TV was still running.

He would so not screw this up! The first three steps of his five-year plan had been a success, meaning Stiles had now every reason to start thinking about a color theme for their wedding and about possible baby names, because there was no way in hell he’d let Peter Hale go.

He would put a ring on this man.

(As it turns out, it’s Peter who puts a ring on Stiles.)

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Like it?   
> If you did please consider leaving a kudos, comment or bookmark.   
> If you havent read the other parts of the series feel free to check them out or maybe take a look at my other Steter works. 
> 
> xx


End file.
